Let Love In
by Lunara Dragon
Summary: Oneshot! Takes place between the stories Guardians and The Chameleon King and Differences of Origin in my Charmed Negen series. A small scene where Cole is awakened by Lillith who finally admits her feelings for him. ColexOC


Let Love In

By Lunara/ Riori Dragonstar

Author's Note: This is just a oneshot with my Original Character Lillith Nelson and her relationship with Cole Turner. Charmed © Constance M. Burge. This is done purely for fun, take it or leave it. Takes place between the stories Guardians and The Chameleon King, and Differences of Origin in the Charmed Negen series. Lyrics by and copyright to Foreigner.

Also, let me know if you would like to see more short scenes like this one between the characters :).

A pair of purple eyes danced over the small bedroom that loomed in front of her. Cole Turner slept on the over sized dark mahogany bed and a small smile crept across Lillith's face as she watched him sleep. She still was unsure about their relationship but she knew that she had never been as happy as she was at this point in her life. She was living a normal life, had friends outside of the Soul Guardians, and had started to fall comfortably in to a more intimate relationship with the man sleeping in front of her.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

__ Lillith finally sat down on the bed beside Cole's sleeping form and reached a tentative hand out to stroke his face. She felt an unsettling flutter in her heart at the contact when his eyes opened at the touch, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just her. His green eyes settled on her as he gave a small grin. He held questions in his gaze and she weakly smiled back at him.

"This is still strange to me," Lillith whispered in to the late night calm

"What is?" Cole questioned as he pushed himself up half way, resting a hand on his head and leaning upright to look at her more closely

"All of this." She responded as she waved a hand around the room then back to him

Cole gently pulled her to lay beside him as he stroked her face, traced her jawline, and smiled apprehensively. "It is new to both of us," he whispered back to her. She tensed when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I like it though," she whispered back to him "But that is strange to me to. Foreign,"

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Cole smiled at the comment but nodded his agreement, before pulling the covers up over himself and her as she snuggled in to his side. Her sandy brown hair cascaded over the pillow as she snuggled in to Cole's warmth. She felt protected and safe with him, he was always like that though. Cole may have had a temper but when he cared for people he protected them no matter the cost.

His green eyes continued to watch her for a few minutes before he spoke again "So what brought this on?"

Lillith looked away from him and focused on the blanket above her now as she whispered in to the silence "I don't know how to be in a serious relationship. What if I mess it up?"

"How could you do that?" Cole whispered as he moved his free hand to force her face to look at him

"I can't bear to hurt you." Lillith whispered in response "I know how much you loved Phoebe Halliwell and that tore you apart, literally, when it ended."

"But you trust in me more than that. You understand what it is like to have a dueling nature inside your own body and that was the biggest problem in our relationship." Cole whispered back with a weak grin

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

Cole then sat up and watched Lillith still watching him "And you? Are you afraid that I will hurt you?"

"Some," Lillith admitted "I do not like feeling vulnerable. But that's such a huge part of being in a relationship. I feel that all the time, but..." She trailed off and Cole urged her on by intertwining his fingers with hers "But I know you are far from a vulnerable man and yet you open yourself up to it all the time. With me, with the Halliwells, you are strange man you know. You wear your heart on your sleeve most of the time"

Cole smiled at that before leaning down and kissing her "Have a little faith in me Lillith. I won't hurt you intentionally; Just as I have learned to start trusting you the same way."

"It's not in my nature," she half-teased

"Nor is it in mine," He shot back with a serious tone

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

She finally urged Cole to lay back down as she rested her head beside him and kissed his neck before snuggling back up beside him. Cole let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her before returning the kiss.

"It is still hard for me, a part of me still loves Phoebe and that will never change." He said and was surprised when Lillith looked at him

She did not look at all hurt and she smiled at his comment "I know that. That will never change either; But I already told you that. I would much rather have a part of your heart still belong to her then to never have a chance to have you in my life. If not for her or her sisters, we would not be here right now. Correct?"

"Yes." Cole said with smirk

The two continued to lay in the silence of the late night. Lillith continued to snuggle in to his side and let out a deep breath of contentment. Cole was turning thoughts over in his head about the conversation as he wrapped Lillith up in his arms. She melted in to the embrace, returning the deep kiss that ignited from the embrace.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

Lillith wrapped her arms around Cole's neck, without breaking the connection as he began to sit up in bed. She sat in his lap and took a deep breath finally breaking away while staring in to his eyes. The greenish-blue orbs were now lit up with fire and she imagined hers matched his. The gaze spoke a million questions, requests. He answered them without words whiles pulling her face back down to his. She wrapped her legs around him now as he switched their positions and laying back in to the soft maroon sheets of his bed.

_Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
__Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah_

Lillith felt a fire explode inside if of her, and unexplainable feeling as she relaxed back in to the sheets, her head resting on Cole's chest. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, holding the smaller form closer to him. He stared down at her and wore a tired expression. He glanced at the clock and noted they had now been awake for two hours as she felt a few drops of sweat trickle down her neck. Droplets left of the aftermath and she smiled weakly fighting off a yawn. The sheets were tucked around the two forms and Cole felt the coolness of the cotton against his skin as it absorbed the moisture from his back.

"I love you," Lillith whispered into the calm surrounding but looked up at him with surprise and he smiled back at her expression before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I was wondering when you would accept it." He replied with a devilish grin now

**The End:**

Sorry to hardcore Phole fans, which I am in a way. But the way the series progressed and the way she treated him in the end that wasn't fair in my mind. But I also thought Cole needed love to and thus when I first started writing the Charmed Negen series (A Half-Breed's redemption is the first story in the series) Lillith Nelson was born. I hope you at least enjoyed it some =) 


End file.
